gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:Brittany - Im a Slave 4 U
Descripción Glee I'm a Slave 4 U Lyrics: I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too. And I need to do what I feel like doing. So let me go and just listen. All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world. Always saying little girl don't step into the club. Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love. Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good) I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy. What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place. Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (Are you ready) Leaving behind my name, my age. (Lets go) (Like that) (You like it) (Now watch me) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) Panting I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to. (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (Wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place. Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (Are you ready) Leaving behind my name, my age. I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) Panting Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) Panting I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah) I'm not trying to hide it. (Like that) © 2011 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation No copyright infringement intended. All song rights owned by SONY & this is uploaded strictly for promotional purposes. I make NO profit off this upload/song Categoría:Vídeos